The sword of remnant
by Sgt. Sam SHIFTY Shiflett
Summary: There is a legend in remnant, of a boy who can wield a sword like a scribe wields a pen. What would happen if this boy went to a school that trains teenagers how to fight the evil of remnant? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

 **Hello all, This is my first story ever so yeah. I hope you enjoy, this is a rwby FanFiction with OC main character. Please enjoy and feel free to give me advice on how to make my story better. Read away!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby but all Original content is mine! Please enjoy!**

Late at night was a man walking down the street and He kept looking behind himself, checking for anything. He hoisted his sword higher on his shoulder and pulled his cowel down more, covering his face completely it in shadow. He glanced up at the the street sign. "Vytal street huh..." The man mumbled and kept walking down the street till he got to a dust shop named ' _Dust till Dawn'._ He shrugged and entered the shop and walked over to the magazine section and picked up one on swords. Unknown to him to his right was a small girl in a red hood reading a magazine about scythes and high powered rifles. As the man was flipping through the pages about broadswords, longswords, greatswords, Katanas, sabres and tons more. "Hmmmm..." the man mused "no claymores huh?" The man turned as the door to the shop opened and seven men came in, six of them were dressed the same with black suits with red glasses and black fedoras and they all carried common dust pistols. The other one of the seven was the opposite of the first six, he had a white suit with a white fedora and a Cane. The man with the cane raised his hands and said "Grab the dust." To all the other six men there. They nodded and started to rob the store. The man in the corner narrowed his eyes and reached for the massive sword over his shoulder when he saw one of the robbers poke the girl with his pistol "Put your hands up!" He yelled at the girl. The girl turned and looked at him in confusion while removing the head phones on her ears. "What? Are you threatening me?" She asked quizzically. "Yeah now put your hands up!" The robber shouted again. "Ohhhh..." she said in mock realization. The man with the sword chuckled and realeased his sword crossing his arms to watch. It wasn't ten seconds later that the robber was blown out the side of the dust shop. The girl then appeared with a giant scythe in one hand, which she spun around and slammed it point first into the ground and shut off her music at the same time. The man raised an eyebrow and the guy with the white fedora looked at the other four black fedoras. "Well what are ya waitin' for? Get her!" He yelled pointing his crane at little red. The four black fedoras charged at the little girl in the red hood. They were suddenly stopped by the man with the sword. He was kneeling down i front with one hand on his sword, slowly drawing it from its sheath and gripped the massive claymore with both hands he spoke in a gruff but young voice. "Let's dance." He charged the other four men with the sword in a high Striking position. The four men in black shot at him with the pistols. The swordsman blocked most of the shots with his sword while some impacted into his aura. He reached the four men in black who began to walk backward in panic, one actully dropping his pistol and running away. The swordsman swung a mighty horizontal cut at the four men catching one in the ribs, going right through the mans aura and into the flesh and bone. The swordsman spun around dragging his sword out of the first guy and into the leg of the second man cutting his leg off below the knee. The swordsman slowly stood up from his position and drew he sword across his chest and spoke darkly "Who's next?" The rest of the men in black ran in terror of the whole the one missing his leg tried to crawl away crying. Little red looked at the man in terror. "W-w-who are you?!" she exclaimed. The swordsman looked at her and said "I am the sword of remnant."

 **And that concludes my first chapter for the hopefully long FanFiction. Please if you have advice feel free to PM me or review.**

 **Thank you! Sgt. Shifty signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I hope you liked the first chapter! I did on my phone last night so it's pretty short. Yeah not easy at all typing a story on your phone. So some of you are wondering what a claymore is. Well I claymore is a type of two-handed sword that knights used in medieval times. If you've played chivalry you know what I'm talking about. Anyway let's see what Ruby has to think about all of this. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby, but all Original content is mine. Enjoy!**

Ruby stared at the man with a mix of fear and awe. That sword was so cool, yet it was just used too cleave a mans leg off. "W-w-who are you? She asked hesitantly. The swords man turned his head to the side to look at her. "I am the Sword of remnant." Ruby was dumbstruck for a second. The sword of remnant? She knows the legend well, most kids do learn it at a young age. It was said that he could kill 30 beowolves with one swing of his sword. "Why'd you kill that man?!" She shouted out reading her beloved crescent rose, the massive scythe sniper that was twice the size of her. The man bowed his head and sheathed his sword in its massive sheath that was on his back. "First, He's not dead just severely wounded, second he was a threat to the city. It is my job to protect those who cannot protect themselves." He said going over to the man crawling away before knocking the guy out and tying a tourniquet around the guys leg, effectively stopping the bleeding. He looked at Ruby and asked "Can you call an ambulance please?" She was a little shocked for a moment at the sign of kindness the swordsman showed for a second. "Sure...I-I have a question..." Ruby asked hesitantly. The man nodded and moved to the other wounded thug."What is your name?" Rudy asked sheepishly. The man stopped what he doing and sighed before continuing wrapping a bandage around the torso of the first man he wounded."Matthew, my name is Matthew Grey." He finehed and pulled two small syringes out of his knapsack and plunged the needles into each thug. "Ok." He said "let's go find torchwick." Rudy had a confused look on her face. "Whos torchwick? Oh and I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you...I think..." Matthew raised an eyebrow and looked up to see said torchwick running acorss the roof of a building."There you are you slimy bastard." He muttered under his breath. Ruby looked at where Matthew was looking and saw torchwick. "Let's get him." Growled Ruby. Matthew nodded and sprinted at the wall grabbing a ledge and pulling himself up with a grunt, as he continued this process over and over again

To reach the top, Ruby got ready to run and used her semblance, which makes her go beyond speeds a regular human can, to scale the building at blinding speed she landed on the top at the same time Matthew did. Torchwick was about to board a bullhead when he saw the two warriors get to the top. "Ughhh...hey Red, hey Grey, listen it's been fun but now I have to gooooo sooo I will see you later bye!" He shouted as the bull head started to lift off. Rwby switched her scythe into a high powered rifle and began plowing rounds into the bullhead. Matthew on the other hand just held his sword in front of him and closed his eyes, his aura started to glow a light grey getting brighter and brighter every second. Then his aura started to flow into his sword turning it a silver like color. Torchwick saw this and yelled at the pilot "We got a hunter! Switch!" The female pilot was dressed oddly for a pilot. She wore a red mini-dress with long sleeves and an open back and open shoulders and She had mischievous amber eyes. As she and Torchwick switched she saw Matthew swing his sword sending a arc of diver aura right at the bullhead. She quickly sent a shield of fire to protect the bullhead from the arc. When the arc impacted the shield it blew the woman of her feet and knocked the bullhead of course with torchwick struggling to keep the VTOL from crashing into other buildings. Back on the building Ruby was in awe of the emense power showed by The grey swordsman. Said swordsman stood up from his kneeling position and watched as an unknown force attacked the VTOL in the form of a bunch of rubble in the shape of a giant spike. He turned around and saw a woman with green eyes and glasses wearing a white shirt with a short cape on the back. She also wore a long skirt with high heels. She had a riding crop in her hands. A riding crop. Matthew almost laughed. Who uses a riding crop as a weapon? The humor left Matthew as he saw the woman control the spike of rubble with the riding crop. The bullhead began to speed off to an unknown location. Ruby kept shooting at the VTOL as it sped off, Matthew just sheathed his sword on his back and crossed his arms, Looking at the riding crop woman expectantly. "Your a huntress!" Ruby exclaimed after placing a much smaller crescent rose on her lower back. She was jumping up and down in excitement. The woman scowled "Both of you are coming with me! NOW!"

 **So Glynda makes a Appearance. I think that's how you spell her name, I'm not 100% sure. Anyway if have questions please feel free to ask. Thank you!**

 **Sgt. Shifty signing off**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, sorry for any typos or bad grammar. I just got back to my home from a trip to Hawaii. Yeah so I'm typing all these chapters on my phone. And fuck autocorrect that helps barely. Anyway on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ruby but all original content is mine! Enjoy!**

"I hope you understand how much trouble you are in you two!" The angry woman scolded to two teens. **(Also Matthew is 17 years old.)** Matthew just rolled his eyes, his hood was down and his cloak was off so Ruby could finally see what he looked like. He had brown hair and a sharp nose and a defined Jaw that made her a little jealous. His eyes were deep blue like the ocean, they were slightly captivating in a way. His torso was covered in banded iron and hard leather. On his left shoulder was a large shoulder Paul from shaped like a heater shield, while the one of his right was smaller and rounder. His forearms had bracers on the that covered his hands and the middle of his fingers. As Ruby looked at his arms she thought ' _Yang would like this guy.'_ His biceps were well muscled. As Ruby kept examining him she noted the throwing knives on his belt. He had armor on his shins and black combat boots on his feet. "I was just reading and those assholes came out of nowhere and started to rob the store. I had todo something." Matthew didn't show any emotion as he said this. "And I commend you for that, but you shouldn't be dismembering them. How was that possible, it took one hit for each of them?" The woman yelled none to silently or nicely. "My sword, gladio, is...special, too say the least." He explained. "How so?" The woman asked putting her hands on her hips. Matthew frowned "I can't tell you that." The woman fumed "Young man, you better tell me right now or I will-" she was cut off by a man in a green suit with white hair and glasses holding a cane in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. "Now glynda, let's not be violent here." He looked at Ruby and set the plate of cookies down on the table. Ruby started to eat the cookies and within a blink of an eye they were gone. The man blinked once and then shook his head. "I know only one person who can wield a weapon likes yours...Ruby was it?" Ruby nodded, her mouth full of cookies before swallowing and speaking. "That my uncle Qrow. He taught me all I know about how to use my sweet baby crescent rose." The man nodded. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. Ruby nodded while Matthew bowed his head slightly. "Your professor Ozpin, head master of beacon academy." The now known Ozpin nodded and said. "Would you like to go to my academy? For both of you that is." Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "More then anything!" Matthew just shrugged and said "Sure." Ozpin nodded while Glynda rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Excellent, I will see you two tomorrow. Ms. Goodwitch if you would come with me please."

 _The next day_

Matt leaned against the window of the airship taking him and the other students to beacon academy. Off to the side was Ruby and another older girl with long blonde hair who was dressed pretty distractingly. She wore a yellow tank top underneath a leather jacket that just showed her bellybutton and a nice amount of cleavege. She had short shorts with combat boots and yellow socks. On her hand we're fingerless gloves and some kind of yellow wrist gauntlets on each arm. ' _Damn_ _She's got some assets.'_ Matt thought staring a little longer then he should have at the busty girl before him. Matt looked out of the window and watched the scenery go by. "Hey Matt." Matt looked to the speaker seeing Ruby looking up at him with the girl behind her examining every inch of him with a coy smirk. "Hello Ruby, who's this?" Matt said geasturing to the girl behind her. "Oh this is my sister Yang. Yang this is Matthew Grey, he helped me fight those thugs at the dust store." Yang had a smug look on her face. "Hey there hotstuff." Matt raised an eyebrow. "So your going to beacon as a student?" Matt nodded and Yangs grin grew a little bit bigger. "Good. I'll be right back I need to grab something." She walked over to a group of girls who were giggling at Matt. Matt looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry about that." Ruby said rubbing the back of the head. "She's only like that to guys she likes though, so that's good...right?" Matt shrugged and turned to Yang pressing something against his chest. Inwardly Yang was sighing in content at feeling the obvious muscle the warrior had. "Call me." With that said she smiled coyly and walked away with a slight sway in her hips. She turned her head to look at Matt once more and winked before walking back to her friends. Matt looked at the note and there was a scroll number on it and Yangs full name written down on the paper. ' _Yang xiao Long huh?_ ' Matt thought "How can Yang be your sister? You two look nothing alike." Ruby sighed in exasperation. "You would not belive how many times we get asked that. Ok so Yang and I have different moms and the same dad, Yangs mom disappeared after Yang was born. My mom married Yangs father and they had me." Ruby explained and Matthew nodded with his mouth in an O shape. The windows suddenly dimmed and the woman from yesterday appeared on screens on the wall. "Good morning students." She started before Yang said. "Who's she?" The woman seemed to smile slightly when she said. "I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch." Yang went "Oh." While Matthew and Ruby face palmed. "You will be arriving soon at the academy. When you arrive you will head to the amphitheater were the headmaster will speak too you about all that is going to happen. Have a good morning." With that ended Matt stood up from were he was leaning and walked over to the exit. Ruby and Yang joined him with Yang accidently bumping into Matt. ' _Hmmmm, not bad. Not bad at all.'_ More then one kind of thought ran through her mind which made her smile coyly. Matt just looked at her and ended staring at her breasts...again. Yang noticed and smirked. "Like what you see?" Matt looked up horrified. "I-I-I-I-I didn't mean too, I-I'm sorry..." Yang just shushed him with a finger to his lips and winked. "It's ok, just don't let me catch you doing it again with out my permission. Okay?" Matt nodded so fast that Ruby thought his head might pop off. ' _I've never seen Matt so scared before.'_ Then she reckoned her sister could scare even a deathstalker. "Now arriving at beacon academy." The overhead computer said whilst the ship pulled into the dock. The door opened and a skinny boy in armor ran past and started to throw up in the garbage can outside the door. Matt just shook his head as he walked by. Matt walked out and admired the beauty that was beacon academy. Matt whistled, it was a amazing campus. Ruby suddenly appeared on his shoulders. "Forward noble steed, to the amphitheater and victory!" Matt just chuckled at her antics and began to jog forward. As Matt kept jogging Ruby's antics got more intense. She tried to draw Matts sword gladio, and ended falling into a cart with a bunch of expensive luggage on it. Matt turned around and saw the crystal eyes of Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company and descendent of his master. He kneeled at her feet which took her by surprise. "Mistress I have returned to serve your family once more." Weiss looked confused and then saw the claymore on his back and realization hit her. "Rise." As she said this Ruby got control of herself and Weiss gave a cold stare that could freeze a Ursa Major in its tracks. "I'll deal with you in a second." She said icily as Matt stood at ease. "My father told me if I ever found you to realese you. You are realeased from your bond noble knight." Matt looked dumbfounded. "My lady are you sure?" Weiss nodded and turned to Ruby. "NOW WHAT IN DUSTS NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! Do you know what this is?" Weiss screamed/questioned the flabbergasted girl in red, while holding a vile of flame dust. "I'm sorry..." Ruby said sheepishly. "You could of killed us. Ughhh...here take this." Weiss said holding out a pamphlet about dust. "Read it and you'll understand how dangerous it is. Now as for you." Looking at Matt. "Your free from my families service but my last order is for you to keep helping people." Matt nodded with a look of determination. "I will." He knelt once more as two caddys started to load the expensive dust luggage back onto the cart. "Now." Matt stood back up. "To the amphithe-" he began but was interrupted by a girl in a white shirt with a black over shirt and purple and black tights and had a katana in a cleaver-shaped sheath walk up and say. "Your the sword of remnant? The legendary warrior who served the Schnee family in ancient times?" She questioned. Matt was stunned for a second before stuttering. "Y-yeah, yes I am." Now it was the girls turn to be shocked, before exploding. "Wow! Your real, I've read so much about you and your legend. Im Blake belladonna by the way." It took a second for Matt too comprehend what had just happened. "Uhhh ok. Well I'm Matt wright, or the sword of remnant as I'm more commonly known. Um yeah so as I was saying off to the amphitheater." Matt said finishing his

sentence from earlier.

 _Five minutes_ _later_

Matt whistled while Ruby's jaw was agape, Blake had her nose Buried in a book and Weiss was looking around with her ice cold glare. Ruby saw Yang and dragged Matt over to her while Blake just walked off expertly avoiding people while still reading her book. Weiss hesitantly followed Ruby and Matt. "Hey Yang!" Yang turned around to see Ruby, Matt and another girl she's never seen before. "Hey Rubes, legend, who's that in the white?" Yang asked winking at Matt who just nodded his head with the corner of his mouth tilted up. Weiss introduced herself. "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company." Yang nodded and said. "Cool." Completely dismissing it, then looking at Matt. "Hey, wanna get a coffee or something sometime?" Matt shrugged and said. "Sure, I don't see why not." Yang smiled genuinely and nodded still smiling. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of this academy. You are here to become the next generation of warrior to protect our home of Vale and the entirety of remnant. Tomorrow there will be a combat test to see if you are ready for this school at 0600 AM. Don't be late. Also would Matthew Grey see me in my office immidieatly after. Thank you and good evening." Matt frowned in puzzlement. "All students are to report to the immidieatly at the end of the speech." Professor goodwitch spoke in a stern tone. Everyone then split to try and find the cafeteria. Matt waved by to Yang, Weiss, and Ruby as they went to go find someplace to eat. Matt walked out the way he came where he found Goodwitch waiting for him. "Follow me." She simply said. Matt shrugged and followed Goodwitch to a giant green bell tower. Matt stopped for a second to admire the architecture. Goodwitch walked through the automatic door which Matt jogged over to join her in the elevator. Goodwitch pressed the button for the top floor. It was a relatively short ride to their destination with soft elevator music playing in the background. With a ding they arrived at their floor and stepped out into the office. It was a impressive office to say the least, with big cogs and gears overhead and a grand view of the campus. "Ah Mr Wright, good to see you." Matt looked towards the voice and saw Profeesor Ozpin sitting at a metal desk curved like a bean, with gears and cogs inside. "Good to see you too sir. How may I help you?" Matt asked quizzically to which Ozpin responded. "I would like to ask if you were ok being solo in my school, meaning you would not have a team and would be sent with other teams or alone on missions." Matt nodded. "I am perfectly fine with that. Also I have the most combat experiance then the entire first year group combined." Ozpin took a sip from his ever present coffee cup. "Good that's all for today. Have a good evening." Matt nodded and turned to the elevator. "Have a nice evening as well Proffessor Ozpin. Professor Goodwitch." Matt entered the elevator and made his way down to the first floor. When he reached the floor he chose he walked out of the tower and towards the

cafeteria.

 _Back with Ruby and Yang_

"It's like a big slumber party!" Stated Yang with enthusiasm. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby said looking out to were most of the male population had their shirt off and were having a flex off. "I know I sure do, but the one I'm looking for is not here." Yang pouted. Right on que Matt walks in with his small rucksack. Yangs smile was a mischievous one as she waved to Matt. He worked his way between the bodies on the floor or standing and laid his bag down next to Yang. "Hi Matt." Ruby said with a smile. Matt smiled back. "Hey Ruby, Yang." May said as he removed his sword in its sheath next to his sleeping bag. He then removed his cloak and took his armor off. Matt opened his rucksack and took out a tolitry bag. "Where's the showers?" He asked to which Yang pointed him in the direction. "Thank you." He grabbed a towel and some sweatpants and a tank-top and went in the direction that lead to the showers. Yang watched him walk away before turning to Ruby. "He is pretty damn hot." Ruby just rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing. After Matt showered and put his sleeping clothes on he walked back to where his stuff was. Yang looked up and couldn't help but lay there with a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched him put his stuff in his bag. Matt was a warrior and so he made sure he kept him self in great shape. That skin-tight shirt made sure that every girl in the room got a look at his torso muscles. The whole room was quiet for some reason and Matt noticed. He stood up straight and looked around seeing every guy ,except one in bunny pajamas, glaring at him, while every girl stared at him dreamily. Matt looked around, then an idea popped into his head and a devious grin took his face. He flexed. Gasps sounded around the room, and one girl fainted. Matt grinned from ear to ear, then he looked back at Yang and Ruby. Yang was grinning ear to ear as well and stood up and got barely a breath away. Matt just looked at her with a straight face. Yang searched his eyes for anything and then quickly wrapped her arms around his and whispered in his ear. "I forgot to thank you for helping my little sister." Matt was stunned for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and sighed slightly as she felt his muscle against her back and chest. Yang let go and then latex down, Matt followed and layed down as well. The room was still silent, all of the girls whispering to each other while the guys just cast glares at the now prone figure. Matt sighed and closed his eyes. This would be an interesting year to say the least.

 **And so my third chapter completed finally. It took me a little while, because I'm typing this on my phone which to say the least ain't easy. Anyway thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Author note

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry about my third chapter I didn't realize some of it was missing. I fixed it so go ahead and read what you missed. It wasn't much. 4th chapter will becoming soon!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I'm back with chapter 4. I would like to thank the two-three people who have read my story, you guys are great. Also are you guys up for a pairing between Yang and Matt? I'm also changing Matts last name to Grey. Anyway let's see more into Matts combat skills. Onwards!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rwby but all original content is mine!**

Matt woke up to violet eyes staring dreamily at him. He raised an eyebrow and spoke tiredly. "Good morning yang." Said girl smiled and got up with her clothes and headed to the locker room.

Matt sat up and yawned gathering his belongings he headed for the locker rooms as well. 20 minutes later he walked out just finishing strapping his sword to his back, when a boy wearing a hoody and a white chest plate walked up to him. "Hi I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." Matt shook the boys hand. "Matthew Grey." Jaune looked at the relatively large sword on Matts back.

"Um I heard that you were the sword of remnant. Is that true?" Matt nodded in confirmation and started to check the straps on his armor. "Yes, did you say your last name was arc. ?" Jaune nodded. "I fought with your great-great grandfather then." Jaune was shocked, how was that possible.

This was just a kid his age, and he was reflecting on fighting with a friend who happened to be Jaunes great-great grandfather. "Francois Arc." Jaune whispered. The bell sounded alerting the two to make their way to the cliffs where they would be tested.

 _At the cliffs_

"Good morning students." Ozpin stated with his ever present coffee cup in hand. "Today you will be sent to fetch artifacts From some ruins in the emerald forest behind me. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time at beacon."

He then looked directly at Matt. "Except Mr Grey here, if you find him just let him go on his way, he will be a solo student." The other students looked confused and a certain rich jackass scoffed and smirked marking a new target.

"You will have too find your own landing solution and make your way to the ruins when you find your partner. Good luck." The students all lined up on the metal pads on the floor and held their weapons in front of them...well most of them did.

"Um What's a landing solution?" Jaune asked confused and a bit nervous. Ozpin just smiled and tapped his foot and the first student was launched into the air. Yang looked at Matt who was standing next to her and smirked putting a pair of aviators on. "See you down there Matty." Matt smiled and said. "Yeah see ya down there blondie."

Yang smirked and then was launched into the air. Matt pulled his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him in a two-handed grip pointing straight up and then crouching with his sword pointed behind him.

He was then launched into the air. As he flew he held his sword in a reversed grip. He was heading head first towards a large tree so he pulled on the corners of his cloak using somewhat as a parachute. He landed on a branch and ran down it to the trunk.

When he reached the trunk he jumped off the branch strait down stabbing his sword into the trunk. He slid down the massive tree with the wind billowing his cloak. He landed on the ground on one knee, his sword in one hand point down and the other on the ground.

Matt was grinning under the cowel of his cloak. He hoisted his sword out of the ground and held it blade facing behind him **(Warden style from for honor)** and started running north.

 _10 minutes later_

Matt was whistling a tune walking north with his sword sitting on his shoulder. He was admiring the scenery when he heard a menacing growl. He turned to see seven sets of beady red eyes glaring at him.

Smiling he pulled his sword from his hand and got into a top guard defensive stance **(Also warden from for honor)** the blade of his sword gleaming in the sunlight. One of the beast stepped forward to reveal a Beowulf one of the most common enemies of humanity and the faunas.

Matt was grinning ear to ear and taunted the white-masked beast. "Come on you piece of shit! Bite me!" The Beowulf howled and it with the rest of its pack charged straight at him. Matt lowered his guard to his right side and spun left to escape the jump of the first unholy animal.

Coming out of the spin he sliced the hind leg off of the first beast. He then swung his sword up and behind him bringing his claymore into the brain of the second beast effectivly mashing its pee-sized brain in.

He Walked over to the injured Beowulf and stabbed his sword into the top of its head while The rest of the beowolves circled around him trying to find a opening. Matt meanwhile just yawned and held his sword on his shoulder. "Come on fucktards. I don't have all day. Come at me you fat flea bags!"

One beast seemed to understand him and charged at him on his left side. Matt brought his sword to his side and ducked under the lunging beast. The Beowulf was helpless as it crashed head first into a large tree dazing it immensley.

Two other dived for the crouching warrior, who had started to channel his Iron grey aura into his sword. The beowulves stopped and watched him for a few second utterly baffled and confused.

Matt opened his eyes which were now silver and swung his sword in a wide arc in the direction of the beowulves, sending out the aura energy in a large arc that carved the beowulves into ribbons of black flesh and bone. Matt looked behind the mess of flesh and bone, to the destroyed trees that lined the now spacious clearing. "Hmmph." Matt said walking towards the north again.

 _5 mins later_

Matt was running at a moderate pace towards the ruins when suddenly a red-headed girl in bronze armor burst past nearly running into him.

"I'm sorry!" The girl yelled and ran away in a dead sprint. Matt tilted his head confused and then turned slowly to see a large deathstalker coming straight at him with a familiar blonde boy hanging from its yellow barb.

"ITS NOT AN ARTIFACT PYRRHA, ITS NOT!!!" The boy sobbed-screamed still hanging on for dear life. Matt started backing up slowly then full on sprinted, following the bronze girl. Matt caught up with her and slowed down to match her pace.

"Hey!" He shouted "I'm guessing you didn't find the temple!?" The girl now known as Pyrrha shook her head no and said "Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos! You must be Matthew Grey correct?" Matt nodded and looked behind him the deathstalker gaining.

"We gotta move!" He screamed sprinting at full speed with Pyrrha struggling to follow. They ran for a good five minutes before they crashed out of the trees into a clearing with some ancient temple and a few familiar figures around the ruins.

Pyrrha tripped and landed at the Feet of Yang and Blake and another girl and boy he did not recognize. Jaune landed a few meters away from Matt who had his sword out glaring at the deathstalker. He heard some screaming and looked up to see ruby coming straight at him at a break neck speed and see weiss land on Jaune. Matt sighed and put his sword in its sheath on his back and caught ruby and set her down gently.

"Great the gangs all here. Now we can all die together!" Yang exclaimed throwing her hands up. Matt looked ruby over once to make sure she was alright, which she was, just a little shaken up a bit. "T-t-thanks M-m-m-matt." She manged before falling onto her knees her head between head hands. Yang jogged over to check on her sister.

Matt looked over to Weiss who was brushing her dress off and Jaune who was trying meekly to get up. Pyrrha stood up and looked to the sky seeing an ominous black shadow in place of the sun. "Nevormore!" She shouted pulling her sword and off her back, transforming it into a rifle and began sending dust infused rounds Into the sky at the over sized bird.

Ruby shook of her shock and began firing her oversized sniper-scyth at the flying beast. Yang and Blake added to the fire as well, Yang with her wrist mounted shotguns and Blake with her pistol-katana mix.

Matt helped Jaune up and patted him on the back when he saw a girl in a pink mini skirt and jacket with a heart on it wielding a massive hammer charged the deathstalker. A boy in green clothing with a combination of smgs and knives followed behind the hammer girl. Jaune pulled his sword and shield out and went to assist.

"Pyrrha!" Matt yelled out to catch the spartan girls attention. "Assist those three I got this!" Pyrrha nodded pulling her shield and switching her weapon into a spear. Matt drew a couple of throwing knives from under his cloak and took aim.

"Come on..." he muttered under his breath. He threw three of his knives and knew his aim was true. The three knives hit the oversized bow in quick succession, one under its chin, one in in its neck near its jugular, and one in its right eye. The nevemore screeched in pain and tried to land, crashing into a few trees, pulverizing them.

The four girls looked at Matt in astonishment and awe while said warrior pulled his sword and charged at it his massive sword high over his left shoulder. Matt sent his aura into his legs and jumped, soaring through the air. Just before he ran in to the nevermore and cleaved it's Wing off effectively grounding the bird.

Ruby gawked for a second before composing herself and yelling at the other three girls. "Come on! Let's go help him!" With that said she burst forward leaving behind a shower of rose petals. Yang started springting before blasting herself into the air following her sister, Weiss formed a glyph underneath her and shot forward at a blinding place. Blake simply full-tilt sprinted towards the downed beast. By the time the four huntresses-in-training got there it was already dead, its head rolling to Ruby's feet.

Matt stood up from his lowered combat stance and sheathed his sword. "You wanna help them or should I do it?" He asked gesturing to the other four students. "Oh! Right come on girls let's kill some grim!" Ruby growled. "Yeah lets kill some shit!" Yang said grinning as she smashed her fists together sending a small aura burst around her. Matt just nodded and heard growling behind him. He turned around to see two ursa minors and a Ursa Major pawing the ground.

"Go, I got this." Matt said drawing his sword and unleashing he aura which made his cloak ripple in a silver light. The four girls nodded gulping and rushed over to assist the other four students. Matt ran at the beasts with his sword in a low position, Ready to slice the foul creatures horizontally.

The Ursa Major in front charged at the grey swordsman and swung its left paw at him. Matt parried it by pushing his sword with one hand on the blade to send the attack over him. He then slashed an overhand cut on the Ursas side.

Matt ducked under and swing from one of the minors and stabbed the other in the gut as it was about to crush him with its front paws. He rolled out of the way as the Ursa fell down crying in agony.

He got back up and ran up the downed Ursa jumping off its back. He raised his sword in a two handed reverse grip and a word-less battle cry left his mouth as he plunged his sword into the back of the Ursa Major. He pulled gladio out of the back of the now dead Ursa and began circling the other unwounded Ursa Minor. It looked hesitantly at the human in front of it and then charged.

Matt simply slid into a low guard and waited. As the beast lunged at him he rolled under it and stabbed his sword into its chest killing it. He came out of his roll and stood turing to see the other eight kids kill the deathstalker when the girl in pink smashed its brains in with her hammer.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang. Matt chuckled before regrouping with the others. "You can really handle yourself." Pyrrha said. Matt shrugged.

"I have to be able too, it's my duty." He then looked to the other two students he didn't know. "And who might you two be?" The one in green replied flatly. "I'm Lie Ren." While the girl in pink jumper up into the ruins. "NORAAAA!!!" She cried happily. Matt just raised an eyebrow and Ren face palmed. "Ok so what was our objective?" Yang asked with a sheepish grin.

Matt pointed to the ruins were there were a bunch of pedestals with chess pieces on them. "You and your partner grab one and then head to the cliffs." All the other students nodded and made their way over to the ruins. Ruby and her partner Weiss grabbed the white knight and Yang and Blake did the same.

"Ha what a cute little pony!" Yang said giggling. Matt walked to the center were there was a Grey paladin. The paladin wore a suit of plate armor and had a sword almost exactly like Matts own. He picked it up and turned to see the other four student pick up the white rook.

"Ok let's go." Matt said moving towards the forest and massive cliff face that protruded out of the forest. The rest of the students followed and moved into the forest. On their way to the cliff they encountered Grimm, mostly beowulves and Ursai.

Once they reached the cliff they found some ruins, which they proceeded to climb as it was relatively close to the edge of the cliff. "How are we gonna get up there?" Jaune said scratching his head.

Matt looked at Jaune, estimating his weight. Then in a sudden show of strength picked Jaune up and threw him to the other side. Jaune screamed the entire way before landing in a heap at the other side.

The other seven students all gawked and were utterly stunned and awed by his sudden show of strength. "W-w-why did you do that?!" Weiss yelled In suprise. Matt shrugged and said. "It was effective. So who's next?" Nora raised her hand so fast she nearly took Ren out. So Matt 'tossed' Nora over and everyone elected to find their way across, Matt elected to stay behind and watch for any suprise attacks.

Yang had elected to stay with him until everyone else was across. "So...your quite the fighter." She said looking him over for the 13th time. "Yeah I've been fighting ever since I can remember, it was kinda Beaten into me." Matt said his sword leaning on his shoulder. Yang looked up a little shocked. "Beaten? H-h-how? That's horrible!" She said laying a hand on his shoulder, her other hand to her chest. Matt looked away with a grave face. "I...I was selected to be a swordsman, but not just any swordsman. I was selected by the High general of remnants grand army. Me and two others fought and trained for him ever since we were six years old. We weren't treated very well." Matt held his sword in his hand. He turned in time to see Blake swing across, using her ribbon. Matt looked back at Yang. "After you." Yang giggled and did a small curtsy. "Why, aren't you a gentleman."

Yang, using her gauntlets, shot over the gap and landed safely on the other side. Matt slid his sword into its sheath and backed up. He then sprinted full-tilt to the edge and jumped.

Matt grabbed the edge of the cliff and slammed into the face of it. He grunts and pulled himself up to the top. "That was fun." He said grinning and Yang shook her head. "Your crazy...I like that." She winked at him and then strutted over to Blake hips swaying.

 _30 minutes later._

"Jaune ark, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You all received the White rook pieces. You form team JNPR(Juniper) led by...Jaune arc." Ozpin finished with a smile.

"W-w-what?!" Jaune gasped and looked around astonished. He and his new team walked off and another four students stepped on. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You retrieved the white knight pieces. You will form team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby beamed at Yang who winked at her as they walked off. "Matthew grey." Ozpin said as Matthew walked onto the stage cutting an imposing figure. "You retrieved the grey paladin piece. You will be known as GREY." Matt nodded in respect to ozpin and walked to the newly formed team RWBY.

"Welcome to beacon, and good luck." Ozpin walked of stage and Glynda followed. Meanwhile team RWBY and Matt were walking towards their dorm rooms. "So...I'm staying with you guys?" Matt asked a little confused. "Yeah, its gonna be great!" Ruby nearly shouted in excitement. Yang just smirked in Matts direction. "Oh yeah it is..." she said in a sultry voice and winked at Matt, who blushed and furrowed his eyebrows.

Weiss was the first to their new dorm and opened the door with her scroll. Matt followed behind Yang and Blake as they entered the room and tossed their stuff onto a bed. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Ruby stuttered in excitement and awe as she looked out the window of their dorm.

Matt smiled and moved his stuff into the corner of the room and sat down with the hood of his cloak up over his head. "So...now what?" Yang asked as she played with her hair. "We still have to unpack.." Blake said as she held up a suitcase, which then opened and the contents then proceeded to empty themselves to the floor.

Weiss huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well let's get this place sorted now shall we?" Yang grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Yes we shall." Matt opened an eye and spoke. "Have fun with that."

 _10 minutes later_

Matt opened his eyes to see the most bizarre set of bunk beds in his entire life. "...what?" The four girls turned to him and all exclaimed. "Bunk beds!" Yang and Ruby threw in some confetti just for effect. Matt blinked and sighed. "Lord help me.."

 **Sorry this is so late, I've just been extremely busy with work and football I've had no time to work on this. I hope you like it! Shifty signing off.**


End file.
